


No More Soup

by Axelsaywhat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All he wants to do is touch Ignis because he is so pretty, Ballroom Dancing, Camping, Cooking, Dancing Lessons, Fluff and Angst, Gladnis, I love pining Gladio, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Soft Boys, This ship is going to ruin me, dancing under the stars, fuck my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelsaywhat/pseuds/Axelsaywhat
Summary: Gladio wants to get closer to Ignis after so much terrible sexual and romantic tension. He aims to woo him by figuring out his interests and after a while finally gets something out of him:He loves ballroom dancing.





	No More Soup

The night was cold, the mild breeze fluttering through camp occasionally. The sounds of the fire trying to stay alive as well as their tent rustling were surprisingly soothing; all this accompanied by the rhythmic sounds of Ignis stirring something inside the large metal pot in his travel stove. Everything was so soothing...or at least Gladiolus thought so.  
The large tattooed man sighed content as he slumped in his Coleman camping chair, listening to the sounds. His eyes flickered from the fire to the distance scenery of mountains and rolling landscape of a lake that reflected the moon romantically.

“What’ah night.”

“Indeed. A bit chilly isn't it.”

“Yeah…”

More silence, which Gladio didn't mind if there wasn't this strange underlying tension between the two of them. He wasn't the only one to notice it right? They both knew their preference in men. They both knew that there was at least a little attraction between them. They both caught glimpses occasionally. Then what was the hold up?  
As someone who was a natural at picking up people, Gladio wasn't one to hesitate at all when he had his eye on a target...but Ignis gave him a little bit of trouble. The other man was hard to read.  
Ignis was a smart guy, the larger man knew that, but couldn't he at least TRY and hint at something? It was driving Gladio insane.  
He awkwardly shifted in his seat, focusing on the fire again, but eventually his eyes wandered to Ignis’s lithe form.

_Damn…_

Fuck. How could he just sit here. He had to do something. Why wasn't Ignis even looking at him!?  
Gladio stood up, stretching “nonchalantly” and mosied over to the place where the cook was busy chopping up what looked like green onion. He leaned over his shoulder slightly, inspecting the broth that was simmer inside.

“Shit that smells great, Iggy.”

“You know I prefer for you all to leave me be as I cook.”

“What, feel pressure?”

“No, I just like for it to be-”

“A surprise?” This drew a small smile onto Gladio’s lips.

A small chuckle escaped Ignis’s mouth.  
“Why not. Let us go with that.”

The smile slowly transformed to a crooked toothy smirk as he now leaned against the chopping table the other had set up. 

“You know, ya do so much for us all the time. Why don't you do something for yourself once in awhile.” 

“Oh? And what do you propose?”

“What do you like to do that doesn't involve taking care of us and everyone around you?”

Ignis paused his stirring like he was trying to think of something. Seemed like he was having a hard time. The man always did things for others and actually enjoyed it greatly. 

“ ...walking.”

Gladio made a face like seriously?  
“Walking? Really?”

Ignis moved over to the cutting table, closer to Gladio but in order to begin vigorously chopping up more vegetables, concentrating hard on that out of embarrassment. 

“You asked me, Gladio, and I answered.”

The large barrel chested man sighed and leaned more into the table so he was looking at the man's face, but Ignis turned slightly away from him. He stood normally now, arms folded and leaning on his hip.

“Come on. Anything else. Be serious.”

Another long pause of silence occurred and Gladio gave up, heading back slowly in defeat back to his chair when he heard Ignis speak softly. 

“Dancing…”

He perked up and turned on his heel to look at Ignis’s back. 

“Come again?”

“Dancing. I've always loved ballroom dancing.”

The man with glasses shyly pressed them closer to his face and scooped with his knife the medley of greens into the simmering pot. Gladio smiled wide and walked back over to him.

“Really?”

Ignis didn't answer and continued onto peeling potatoes silently.  
That's when he was abruptly interrupted by a large hand on his hip. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and met his eyes with Gladiolus’s chocolate brown ones. 

“What are you doing?” Ignis looked around as if scanning for Noctis and Prompto, who weren't present, and then looked back to Gladio.

“Calm down Iggy. Just turn around and take my hand.”

The slightly shorter man paused then sighed, adjusting his glasses again before setting down the peeler onto the cutting board. He did as the other said and turned, facing him, and sliding his slender hand into the contrasting large and rough one. 

“This isn't necessary, Gladio.”

“It is. Trust me. You need it.”

Another sigh escaped Ignis’s lips as Gladio pulled them towards the fire. Iggy was always sighing. He stood up tall and straight, which made Ignis do the same. The glow on the pale smooth skin of the man with glasses made Gladio’s heart pound in his chest. He was beautiful.  
The two of them stood there for what felt like hours when Gladio snapped out of his internal gushing.

“Gladio. Do you even know how to dance?”

“Uh…”

Ignis paused before adjusting his posture again, switching their roles. He moved Gladio’s hand to his shoulder and his own hand to his waist. 

“Stand tall. Don't look down at your feet. If you'd like to be even more technically correct, you can tilt your head back and to the side slightly. That can help once you get into a waltzing motion.”

Gladio had no idea what to do. Wow. How the hell did he think he was going to manage. Of course Ignis knew how to dance. He was so graceful and refined.  
“Got it.”

Eventually after more instruction from Ignis, they began to rock slightly, then slowly sway. Gladio instinctively looked down at his feet, which was only met with Ignis using his hand from his waist to tilt his chin up with a feather like gentle touch.  
“Eyes on me…”

Both of the men stayed in silence for a while as they began to get a comfortable rhythm. They fit well together...their hands, their heights, their movements…  
Eventually, the two were pressed right against each other, their eyes staying locked. Their pace picked up slightly and Gladio found himself liking this. He smiled and chuckled, which Ignis ended up doing the same. 

This was not how the large man expected to end up when he finally made a move. 

“You dance well.”

“Thank you Gladio.”

“How did you learn?”

“As adviser to the king, I am required to learn many different things. My education wasn't just academic but cultural as well. The arts are important in making a king worldly and compassionate.” 

“Mm.”

Gladio spun Ignis, whom complimented how well he did so. The two of them continued their dance, enjoying the closeness and company. It was particularly romantic, at least in Gladio’s eyes. Dancing under the night sky, the stars and moon so beautiful...the fire flicker and glow sending sparkling sparks into the cold air. Maybe it was also the comforting warm smell of food in the air.  
Their eyes stayed locked on each other, and in a moment of particular closeness, Gladio swore that he was going to lean in and kiss the man in glasses. He wanted to pretty badly. 

Ignis’s lips haunted him. He watched them carefully, and as far as he could tell, Ignis was doing the same to him. 

After a good while, they slowed and stopped. They expected to part from each other but they stayed, holding the other, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the fire. Gladio decided to take a bold step and slid his hand slightly to interlock their fingers together. The other looked at their hands before they both lowered them, still clasped tight.  
Ignis looked down shyly.

“...Gladio…”

“Yeah?”

More silence. 

“...the soup.”

They stayed for a second longer before they let go. Ignis pulled away and walked slowly back to his cooking station, turning down the heat and stirring again. Gladio stood watching him.  
_What the hell was all that? Fuck the soup. I could care less about the stupid soup._  
His thoughts wandered a bit more before he sat down again, pulling out his book and beginning to read.  
Whatever. Fine. So this is how it's gonna be, huh?

Once again, the breeze, the tent, and the sounds of stirring.

\------------------------------------

“Jesus I think I could die happy right now, Iggy!”  
The freckled blond lay back on the ground and sighed happily.

“It would have been perfect if it didn't have vegetables in it.”

“If you don't eat properly how do you expect to be king.” 

Noctis frowned down at the now soggy green lumps in his broth. Ignis eyed him and continued to sip his silently. 

“So! What did you two do while we were gone?”

“Nothing in particular. I cooked dinner and Gladio read. Also, Noctis, can you please fetch your coat for me? I have to sew that button on it.”

Noctis grumbled something and stood, going to the tent and rummaged for his black jacket before heading over to Ignis. He took it and inspected the fabric.

“You tore another hole.”

“Must have been a branch or something.”

Ignis began to focus on fixing the jacket. Little did he know that Noctis was staring at him as he stabbed the veggies, held them up, then let Prompto lean over and eat them. The blond held in giggles as they continued. 

Gladio was silent the whole time they ate, his brows wrinkled in frustration. The gang knew he had a temper, so most of the time when he was moody and brooding they left him to his thoughts. He hardly touched his soup. 

“Gladio, aren't you hungry?”

“Not particularly”

Prompto tilted his head to the side and looked at Noctis who shrugged at him.  
Ignis continued to work. The two younger boys in unison looked at the man with glasses then back to Gladio. Hm.  
Then Prompto stood up stretching. 

“Welp! Me and Noct are gonna hit the hay!”

“Wha? But I'm not-”

Prompto quickly pulled him up and dragged Noct to the tent.  
“Goodnight!”

They disappeared and after a bit, shut off the light. 

Silence. Always silence. It was becoming one of the things that Gladio hated most.  
He was about to open his mouth when Ignis spoke before him. 

“Thank you, Gladio. I didn't realize that I needed that.”

The tall man stared before speaking in his gruff low voice, contrasting with the other’s smooth tenor one.  
“You know, we can always…”

“I know. And I would...really love to do it again.”  
He paused his sewing and looked up at him. 

“...ok. I'm down.”

“You are not very graceful. You stepped on my toes 13 times. I guess we'll have to work on your form.”

Was this Ignis trying to flirt? Gladio smirked slightly and set down his soup, folding his arms, his posture more playful.

“Is that right? Well, Scientia, guess I'll need a lot more practice.”

“It seems so.”

“And you'll be my teacher?”

“Naturally.”

“If I get to hold you like that again, I’d say I'll need practice for a long ass time.”

Ignis chuckled and looked away, a subtle tint of rouge on his cheeks. His handsome smile was always so welcome to Gladio. He hardly got to see it.  
“I have one suggestion though.”

“And what may I ask is that?”

“No more soup.”

They both started to laugh and then continued to eat in a quiet happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've posted and the second I ever wrote. I'm late in the game since I'm 25 lol but hopefully you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Gladnis has become my life. Cry with me about my boys.
> 
> Twitter: @Butticusss  
> Art Twitter: @Axelsaywhat


End file.
